


Well Laid Plans

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, The lead up to one, ego off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: No matter how well you plan things something will always interrupt them. Of course it helps to be falling for another ego maniac that knows magic.





	Well Laid Plans

First date. That was an odd term for what Tony was planning. The wizard and him had gotten food after missions but it had always felt casual. Plus there was usually at least someone else with them. This one was going to be different. He took a deep breath. If everything went to plan it would just be the two of them. He glanced at his phone and groaned. Small Militia threatening to bust down S.H.I.E.L.D’s door with his tech. Tony looked to the screen he’d been using.

“Friday upload a countdown to my plans in the suit. Also send the reminder message to Stephen Strange. Haven’t heard from him in what…” Tony began swiveling in his chair moving to his suits.

“It’s been about a week since he’s messaged you agreeing to dinner.” Friday responded as he suited up the countdown pulling up in the corner of his vision.

“Thank you Friday. You’re a treat.” Tony said before taking off.

“you only say that because you programed me.” She quipped back.

He wanted to claim that he had lost track of time but the truth was that he was just too stubborn to accept help taking out what he considered to be a small threat. He watched the countdown get dangerously low causing him to groan slightly as the final missile was taken out of the nutjob’s hands.

“Friday…be honest with me…” Tony began taking off towards his home.

“I’m always honest.” Friday responded instantly.

“Do I have enough time for a shower before changing into the suit?” Tony asked watching the time on his screen seeing he’d gotten a response finally from the man.

“Alright honesty is what you wanted. You would be 15 minutes late at the very least. I suggest calling Strange and informing that you will be arriving late. Honesty being the best in your case too.” Friday said pulling the number as though hovering to dial the number.

“Who asked you?”

“You did. I’m dialing the number. Try to remember honesty alright.” Friday said causing Tony to groan once again.

“While you’re at it remind me to dial back your snarky retorts.” Tony grumbled flying into the building landing.

“You’d miss them too much.” Friday responded transferring as a hologram casually sitting on the table. Tony shook his head. “Tony we got through.” She added looking at a hologram tablet.

“Stark?” Tony sighed hearing Strange’s voice in his ear piece.

“Yeah hey Strange. Gotta give you a heads up I’m going to a few late. Fury decided to strap me with a last-minute mission and it went a bit late. So no going and thinking I’ve stood you up ok?” Tony said stripping moving to the shower.

“Alright I was running a tad late myself. How about I portal over to your place that way there won’t be need for transportation?” Tony paused slightly quickly doing math.

“This was my night to show off Stephen but ok deal. You better be in my living room in less wizardly stuff in 20 minutes or I send Friday in a suit to get you deal?” Tony said smirking.

“Deal. Can’t wait for the famous Tony Stark to treat me like one of his girls.” He heard Strange quip causing Tony to flinch slightly.

“Oh you’ll be better than any girl Stephen Strange. See you in 20 minutes.” He said before hanging up and getting in the shower chuckling to himself trying to steady the unusual butterflies in his chest.


End file.
